


Darling pull me closer, Oh, I feel it's Heaven

by YaminoTakemaru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Baking, Cosplay, Everywhere is flour, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Ferris Wheels, Hugs, Michaella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTakemaru/pseuds/YaminoTakemaru
Summary: Fanarts of Michael x Ella Lopez“Ive been countin' down the hours, I'm driftingSome kinda tension running through my mindIs a feeling I don't want to fightDarling pull me closer'Til I feel that beating heart I've been missingOne, two, three and I'm callingOne, two, three and I'm yours, oh oh ohHold me just a little bit longerI don't want the night to be overOh, I feel it's HeavenOh, just for a secondIf love is making me this drunk, yeahI don't ever want ever wanna be sober...”- Michael Schulte
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Michael
Comments: 64
Kudos: 110





	1. Pull me closer in the dark




	2. Cosplay Michaella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart to:
> 
> “Stand still, please, I'm almost done.”  
> “I am standing still.”  
> Ella rolls her eyes and keeps applying black make-up all around Michael’s face and down his neck. Her braided grey wig is already making her forehead itchy, but she so didn’t want to bleach her hair for this; while Michael, on the other hand, refused to wear one and simply has his hair ruffled, which to be honest is enough to sell it.  
> “You’re the prettiest old woman I have ever seen, by the way,” he compliments her cheekily, lifting his chin to leave her space to operate. The party is already raging in Lux, right under their feet, but perfection requires time and Ella takes Halloween (and any other occasion to dress up) very seriously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene is from “ I see your hurt, I feel your pain (all of our dirt is washed in the rain) by violent_ends

Fanfiction by[ violent_ends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends)

Art by me


	3. Ferris Wheel Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art is to:
> 
> "Okay, so she hadn’t meant to, but Ella had lied. Not to Michael because she’d gotten on the ride, but to herself. She thought she could just burrow into his side and not panic, but that wasn’t how it was going. Ella was trembling next to him and struggling to focus on just Michael’s face. Beside her, her boyfriend was studying her with those fathomless and piercing dark eyes of his.
> 
> That was the thing he shared the most with his twin. Both dudes could win any staring contest on the planet, she was sure. It was a little overwhelming.
> 
> “Are you okay? You’re trembling.”
> 
> Ella curled up against Michael, and some days she swore that his left side was sometimes like trying to cuddle up against steel. Clearly, Mike was stronger than she’d assumed, even with his right side troubles. That carnival worker and his family would either have to order a new machine or…yeah, they’d definitely be ordering a new one. Which, okay mondo weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is for legendarytobes fanfiction "Bird Nerds in Love" 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090707/chapters/63462205

Fanfiction by[ legendarytobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes)

Art by me


	4. Little angel family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little angel twins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe somebody have names for the little angel twins?


	5. You..you have there on you nose a little bit flour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or a bit more flour... 
> 
> Again a fanart. This time they tried to make devil and angel cupcakes. But the kitchen doesn't look so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my art. I know, no smut... i had this idea and wanted to draw it before the smut.


	6. Tea "party" with an archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture to "On the Other Side of Fear" by deliriumbubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the FF, it is amazing.


End file.
